


A Lesson in Sharing

by cq245809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, F/M, Multi, My First Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cq245809/pseuds/cq245809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend getaway turns into seduction when booze, dancing, and bikinis come into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fanfic EVER. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. :) Also, I don't consider this wincest since their attention is on the lady and not each other. ;) I hope you enjoy!

The fire crackles as it lights our small circle by the edge of the lake. I feel the heat radiating from its dancing center, and it feels just this side of uncomfortably hot as I walk around it to pull another cold beer from the hard plastic cooler nestled in the sandy ground. The bottle is so cold that it sticks slightly to the skin on my palm; condensation slides down the glass and pools in between my fingers.  
  
It was high time that Sam, Dean, and I took some time off from our studies to just relax and goof off. Sam was finishing up undergrad while Dean and I had started graduate school, and the work was as grueling as ever. We were all so exhausted and in desperate need to get away. So when the brothers told me that their uncle, Bobby, was going to let them use his lakeside cabin for the weekend I quickly and enthusiastically agreed to join them.  
  
The property was confined within a copse of trees out on the far side of the lake. The grass surrounding the cabin transitioned into a soft, sandy mixture as we walked towards the edge of the water. We decided to build a fire on the sandy area, drink beer, and maybe dive into the murky waters for a spell. Well, Dean had taken one step into the water and _nope_ ’d so hard from its frigid temperature he declared there was “no way in _hell_ ” that he was going in there, so we just stayed around the fire in our bathing suits and drank some more.  
  
I glance over to where Sam and Dean are currently sprawled out on a couple of fold out chairs with towels laid out on the sandy ground before them. The boys are still nursing their second round as I twist open my third. I’m standing just far enough away from the fire so I don’t feel my bare skin burning from proximity, but close enough so I don’t shiver in my string bikini as the steady breeze blows around us.  
  
“Are you already starting another one?” Sam teasingly asks as he leans a bit forward in his chair to look at me. His tanned forearms rest on his knees and his hands meet together to cradle his bottle between his palms. The light from the fire is reflected in his eyes, and they shine with his amusement as his mouth quirks up into a grin.  
Flush faced and giggling, I bring my bottle up to my smiling lips and take a small, slow sip. His eyes dart to my mouth while I tilt the bottle back down, letting the rim just catch my bottom lip as I slowly pull it away. I slip the tip of my tongue out just enough to draw my bottom lip in and gently bite it with a flirtatious grin, meeting his stare. I notice his eyes darken as his gaze flits back up to mine. _God, he is gorgeous._  
  
“Damn, Sammy. She’s beating us at our own game.”  
  
Dean’s interjection pulls me out of my inner thoughts, and I shift my focus onto the older brother. Sam just snorts softly in response, and Dean chuckles before tilting his bottle back to finish its contents. He smacks his lips and lets out a satisfied exhale at the taste, rising to his feet to saunter over towards me and the cooler. He tosses the empty bottle with the rest of our collection in the sand; the distinct clinking of glass-tapping-glass resounds from the pile. My giggling starts again as I filter their statements through my tipsiness, earning myself the attention of both of the brothers.  
  
“Someone’s feeling good.” Dean gives me a knowing wink as he leans around me to reach the cooler.  
  
I hum in agreement, biting my lip again with a guilty smile, and I peer up at him through my lashes. Dean’s eyes never leave mine as he cracks open his beer and takes a long pull. It’s my turn to flicker my gaze down to his lush mouth and back up to his green eyes as his lips press against the rim of his bottle. _Damn, I wish I was that bottle_. His body is so close to mine, his chest deliciously bare, and I’m tempted to reach out and touch his smooth skin. I see the glint in his eyes as he seems to perceive the mood I’m in.  
  
“If you keep giving me that look I’m going to get myself in trouble.” Dean shakes his head with a smile on his lips before taking another swig.  
  
“What look?” I feign innocence with a flutter of my eyelashes before my mouth slides back into a grin. Sam bursts out laughing in his seat while Dean gives me a small scowl. It doesn’t hold very long as he chuckles too.  
  
“Oh, you know exactly what you’re doing,” Dean scoffs with a laugh. “Those seductive little looks you keep shooting me and Sammy, combined with the fact that you’ve let those curls down”—he brings his hand up towards my face and pulls on a lock for emphasis—“ _and_ you’re practically _naked_ in that bikini…that would tempt any man.” He levels a look at me before chuckling again and swallowing more of his beer. “Not that I’m complaining…” He gives me another wink.  
  
I laugh in disbelief at Dean’s teasing accusations, quickly turning to Sam to get his opinion on the matter. Sam’s nodding along as his body vibrates with laughter. “Oh man, he hit that right on the head.”  
  
My surprise must register on my face as Sam shoots back his own look of disbelief. I just laugh it off.  
  
“Guys, it’s totally just the booze that’s making me come off as flirty.”  
  
“Oh, _come on_ ,” Sam groans. “You seriously have to know that you’re attractive. The booze is loosening you up, sure, but those seductive powers are all yours. It’s just helping you let them run wild.” Sam’s teasing me with that last bit, but he still seems honest. _Are we seriously having this conversation right now?_  
  
“I mean, I know I’m _mildly_ attractive,” I add quickly, “But…seductive powers? _Really_?”

Dean mumbles, “Oh no, you definitely have seductive powers,” behind me and I whirl back around to face him. It feels like butterflies are trying to escape from my stomach up into my throat as I process the fact that the freakin’ _Winchesters_ think I’m attractive. The brothers and I are just friends, but I definitely wouldn’t pass on a chance to get involved with either of these tall and absurdly gorgeous men.

“Well,” I sigh dramatically, “I guess you two are just too much of a temptation for me.” I give a small shrug and a teasing grin.

Dean’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “What’s that supposed to mean?” _Oh boy, here we go._

“It means that you two are pretty damn attractive yourselves. _Especially_ without shirts.” I pointedly look him up and down. “What’s a girl supposed to do?” I shrug again and sip more of my beer as I try to contain my giggling. Sam has completely lost it, and Dean just rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile.

We’re all grinning like fools with our contagious laughter as we continue to drink, but the air around us has definitely become a little more heated. My focus keeps shifting between Sam sitting in his chair and Dean standing close to me. Both of them are watching me intently, and I’m feeling a little restless and giddy from all the attention. “ _Ugh_ , can we put some music on? I want to dance!”

The brothers both laugh at my eagerness, but Dean turns around to trudge back across the sand to the other side of the fire. He crouches down and turns on the small radio we brought out with us. I quickly swallow the rest of my beer before tossing the bottle away towards the pile. Sam sets his drink to the side and gets up to come closer to me. I reward him with my best flirty smile before turning to stand on top of the cooler. Sam laughs and shakes his head. “See? That’s exactly what we’re talking about. You are such a little flirt.”

Static fills the air until Warrant’s “Cherry Pie” is clearly blaring through its speakers, and I let out a small squeal of delight at the good song. I start rolling my hips to the beat, reaching my arms up and around my head, and flipping my hair as I roll my neck around with my movements. As I begin to lose myself to the music I hear Sam muttering, “ _Shit_ ,” softly behind me. I turn my head towards him, slipping my fingers through my hair and down across my neck as my other hand travels down my rolling body to splay across my upper thigh. I glance up at him through my lashes to see desire smoldering in his eyes as he watches me dance, his mouth slightly open. I hum a small giggle before my flirtatiousness reaches out through my grin to pull him in closer.

The corner of Sam’s mouth slides up into a devilish grin as he steps closer and slides up behind me. He rests his hands lightly on my undulating hips as he presses his body against my back.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now?” he breathes in my ear. The sexy, soft lowness of his voice makes me shiver and causes desire to start a slow burn low in my belly.

I look up to see Dean staring at me with a look of pure _want_ from across the fire. That burn curls a little tighter as I grind back against Sam’s hard body, his chest flush up against my back and his hips pressed firmly against my ass. I take a moment to silently thank my added height via standing on the cooler so that our hips are on a more even level.

Sam’s hot, bare skin is searing against mine where we press and grind together. I gasp softly as his hands press firmly into my rolling hips. It’s suddenly very hard to focus on much else beyond feeling a bit tipsy and aroused with Sam pressed all around me. I can feel his face hovering next to mine, his lips just barely ghosting along my ear, jaw, and neck.

“I think I want you…” Sam murmurs into my skin.

My breathing stutters and my eyelids flutter close as I let the meaning of his words soak in. _What am I getting myself into?_

I open my eyes again to look over at Dean, and I see him moving around the fire and coming closer. Desire is clearly burning in his green eyes as he stops short just around the other side of the fire near our chairs. He continues to sip his beer as he intently watches Sam and I dance and press together.

“Dean definitely wants you, too,” Sam softly rumbles in my ear. “You’ve been making us crazy all night watching you...”

The song suddenly ends and the station cuts to a commercial, snapping me out of the moment. I give a low, disappointed whine. Sam chuckles and slides his left arm down, and he quickly picks me up bridal style. A small shriek escapes my lips at my surprised departure from the cooler up into Sam’s muscled arms. He just laughs even harder, and I grip onto his shoulder to stable myself as I’m carted back towards Dean and the chairs.

Dean quickly moves back to the radio to turn off the annoying squelching of the advertisements before chucking his now empty bottle and returning to the chairs. Sam sits back down on his chair with me still folded up in his arms and keeps me in his lap. Dean takes the chair to the right of ours, so I squirm and shift myself around to face the other side so I can still see him, too. Sam’s arms encircle my middle to keep me in place once I’ve turned around. Dean is sitting close enough that I can extend my right leg out and point my toes to lightly drag them down his thigh to his knee. He chuckles and snatches my ankle with his right hand while he runs his left up my calf with a playful squeeze.

“Were you enjoying the show?” I tease, feeling bold with all of the excitement and adrenaline buzzing in my veins. Dean laughs with a large shit-eating grin across his face. “Oh, yeah.” His cheeks flush as he looks down at his hands. “Your skin is very smooth…” he mumbles as he begins lightly tracing patterns with his fingertips all along my proffered leg and around my ankle. Dean gazes intently at his hands as they dance along my skin seemingly enthralled by the way it feels. He slowly tears his gaze away from my skin to look at me with barely hidden desire. My face heats up at the intensity in his eyes. My skin feels electrified where his fingers are caressing me.

Sam’s hands shift around my middle until I can feel his fingers lightly stoking along my side. I immediately squirm in his lap.

“Sam, that tickles,” I blurt out as I try to squirm away from the touch.

He just chuckles and mutters, “Sorry,” before he glides his hand down to rest on top of my thigh. His thumb is brushing small strokes along the inside of my upper thigh. My breathing hitches slightly at the intimate touch.

“Very smooth…” Sam whispers in my ear. I swallow reflexively as my heart continues to pound against my chest.

“Are we making you nervous?” Dean asks as he notices my physical reactions.

“I’m just not sure I’m the one doing the seducing now,” I laugh nervously. Dean’s mouth curves into a smirk as he watches me. He is still tracing delicate patterns along my leg and ankle.

“Well, is it working?” Sam deadpans.

My eyes go wide at Sam’s bold humor, and Dean tilts his head back and lets out a full-bellied laugh. He presses his lips together and bites his lip as he tries to quiet his chuckling before giving me a sympathizing look at my dumbfounded expression. I finally manage to get my mouth working again.

“I’m afraid to answer that,” I offer before shaking my head and laughing.

I feel Sam’s laugh rumble against my side as I watch Dean’s mouth twist up into a sly grin, exposing his straight teeth before he opens his mouth wider to speak. “Oh, but I’d _love_ to hear that answer.”

I scoff and shoot him an incredulous look. “What am I supposed to do with you two?”

“I’m sure we could come up with a few ideas…” Dean murmurs. His eyes flick down and slowly travel up my body sitting in Sam’s lap. Dean gives me a wink, and my eyes manage to widen even more in amused disbelief at the returned innuendo. _Woah. That was kinda hot._

“Did you two bring me out here just so you could seduce me?” I give a wry smile.

“Hmmm…maybe,” Sam drawls out. I crane my neck around to face him, and he gives me a wolfish grin.

“You are being so bad.”

“Sammy’s not taking the subtle route.”

I glance back over at Dean to see him still staring at me with such intensity. The sexual tension radiating towards me from both brothers is almost palpable.

“Boys…” I speak slowly, “I’m not trying to put myself between you two. I don’t want you to start fighting and competing over me.” My skin is tingling where the brothers’ hands are touching me, my cheeks are flushed, and I shiver with the possibility.

I feel Sam’s hand inch up my thigh just a bit more as he breathes in my ear.

“Maybe we can share you…”

I see Dean’s eyebrow quirk up as he hears the suggestion, waiting to see my response. That burning desire is quickly pooling in my lap again as I feel myself getting wet. I _definitely_ want both of these men, and I’m sure it’s written plainly on my face. I look into Dean’s eyes to see his desire simmering within their depths, glaring straight back into mine with their passion.

I feel Sam’s hand leave my thigh to reach my jaw and gently turn my head to face him. His eyes mirror the same look of desire as his brother, and I quietly gasp. His face is so close to mine, his hand still cupping my jaw, and I watch his eyes travel to gaze at my parted lips and back up to my eyes in a silent question. My eyelids flutter shut as he leans in to press his warm mouth against mine.

I slide my hands up his smooth chest to bury them in his long hair as his warm, wet lips slowly move against mine. He tastes like the beer we’ve been imbibing all night. Dean has gently dropped my leg and Sam’s large hand leaves my face to pull my legs around and closer to his body as if they would curl around him and the chair. My hips shift more squarely towards Sam as he keeps his hand pressed along my thigh and molds his other hand against my hip.

I’m suddenly aware that Dean has moved to kneel behind me as his breath tickles the back of my neck. Sam continues to ravish my mouth as Dean slides his warm hands up my lower back, pausing at the ties of my bathing suit. I gasp into Sam’s mouth as I feel Dean pull the first knot loose, and Sam takes advantage of my open mouth to slip his tongue inside. I moan at the intrusion as I feel the top of my bathing suit loosen to only rest against my breasts instead of supporting them. Dean’s hands are still warmly pressed against my back and tracing the skin.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean murmurs in my ear.

My heart is pounding in my chest and I make a small noise in the back of my throat to communicate my pleasure at having these two brothers pressing close to me.

“I need to hear you say yes,” Dean breathes against my neck.

Sam retracts his tongue enough from my mouth so I can utter a strained, “ _Yes_ ,” against his lips. Sam delves his tongue back into my mouth with a moan of his own and grips my hips tighter against him. His obviously hardening erection is pressing underneath me, and I’m almost certain I’ve soaked through my swimsuit with how wet I am.

Dean continues to smooth his hands up my back to untie the top of my bathing suit. He slowly pulls it off from between me and Sam, pressing open mouth kisses to my neck and shoulder. My mind is whirling in a fog of lust as Sam glides his hand up my stomach to cup my breast. I gasp and moan into his mouth as the pad of his thumb grazes the sensitive bud of my nipple. His mouth gently breaks away from mine.

“Turn around,” he rumbles as his hands guide my body around to face Dean.

Dean lifts his mouth from my shoulder to lean out of the way as I swing around to face him. His pupils are blown wide with lust as his gaze travels down the front of my body before dragging them back up to my face. My lips are swollen from Sam’s thorough kisses, and I bite my bottom lip as Sam starts kissing the side of my neck. I reach for Dean to pull him a little closer and push my knees between the insides of Sam’s to spread both of our legs farther apart. Dean shuffles closer and kneels before me as he leans into to capture my lips for his own kisses, still with the same tang of beer.

Sam lifts his head from my neck and presses his face into my hair, slipping his hands around to resume touching my breasts. Dean’s hands are cupping my face, and I card my fingers through his hair, our mouths melding against each other. I whimper into Dean’s mouth as Sam mercilessly rubs and squeezes my nipples between his fingers. Sam finally ceases and moves his hands down to my hips to grind his erection against my ass, while Dean slips his hands down to takeover teasing my nipples. I can feel Sam’s fingers untying the sides of the remaining bottom piece of my bikini so his hands can slide unhindered along my hips.

“I need you to lift up for a second,” Sam rasps into my ear.

Dean separates himself from my mouth and slips his hands under my thighs to help me lift up off of Sam’s lap long enough for Sam to pull off my bottoms and toss them to the side. I take a moment to let my eyes wander down Dean’s body, and I see how hard his erection is straining against the front of his swim trunks. He catches me staring and rumbles a laugh against my lips as he claims my mouth again. I can’t help but smile back into his kisses.

I’m settled back down onto Sam’s lap, and I gasp at the feeling of his swim trunks against my naked skin. He presses his erection between my legs as his hand shifts to touch me, sliding one long finger down along my opening to tease me.

“You’re so wet,” he softly moans in my ear as he drags that finger back up and presses into my clit.

My breaths are ragged against Dean’s mouth as Sam starts to rub me in soft circles. Dean begins to drift one of his own hands down between my legs until I feel the tip of his finger press into my opening. I’m whimpering against his mouth as he teases me just at the entrance while Sam continues to rub my clit.

“Holy shit, you _are_ wet,” he breathes against my jaw as he begins kissing down my throat and sliding his finger slowly into me.

I’m squirming against the brother’s relentless touching and moaning loudly into the open now that my mouth isn’t attached to another. Dean is sliding his finger in and out of me while his other hand continues to play with my nipple, pressing hot, wet kisses all along my neck. Sam presses a little harder against my clit and circles it faster while his other hand clutches my hip as he grinds into my ass. I’m arching my back and bucking my hips at all of the intense pleasure. My panting seems so loud in the quiet night air. Sam and Dean are uttering their own gasps and groans as we all writhe against each other.

“I need to be inside you,” Sam stutters as he grips my hips to lift me.

Dean pulls his finger out of me and slips his hands under me again, leaving a stripe of my wetness along my thigh. Dean lifts and supports me up as Sam fumbles his swim trunks over his erection and off his legs to be kicked to the side. He takes over supporting my hips and presses the tip of his dick into me, and he slowly lowers me on to his hard length. I’m making indistinguishable noises in the back of my throat and tossing my head back against Sam’s shoulder as I take all of him inside me. He bottoms out, and I writhe in his lap as I try to adjust to the fullness of him.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he gasps. “You’re gonna make me come from just being inside you.” He keeps himself very still as he tries to hold on to his composure.

I feel a hand cupping my chin, and I’m dragged back to Dean’s hungry mouth. I hold onto Dean’s shoulders to try and steady myself while Sam grasps my hips and begins moving. Sam groans as he slides my hips forward and back along his dick, and I’m moaning into Dean’s mouth. Sam finds a rhythm and rests his forehead on my shoulder as he pants and moans behind me. Dean’s hand is wandering back down my stomach and pressing into my clit before I can even register what’s happening. He rubs me firmly and I writhe against his hand and Sam’s dick buried deep inside me. I feel all of the fierce pleasure building between my legs as I begin to near orgasm. Dean is all teeth, lips, and tongue as he ravishes my mouth and draws all of the little desperate sounds from the back of my throat as he rubs me harder.

Sam’s thrusts begin to go off rhythm and become erratic as he closes in on his own release. The pleasure is _building, building, building_ inside me until it completely erupts; I close my eyes as I toss my head back and scream from the intensity. I come fiercely against Dean’s unrelenting hand and around Sam’s hard, throbbing dick. Sam thrusts deep into me one last time before he’s shouting over his own orgasm. I can feel his dick pulsing hot spurts inside me until he stills, breathing harshly against my neck. I’m still coming hard as I breathlessly continue kissing Dean. His mouth is needy against mine at his unquenched arousal.

Sam finally lifts my hips up so he can pull himself out of me with a slick pop, making me whine at the sudden loss. Dean is quick to gather me up out of Sam’s lap and shift us into his chair with me curled against him in his lap. He must have removed his own swim trunks already as I feel his hot, naked erection pressing against my hip. His left arm supports my back as his right arm slips from under my knees to rest his hand in my lap. He’s quickly spreading my legs and rubbing over my sensitive clit before slipping his fingers back inside me. I can still feel the remnants of my orgasm pulsing lightly around his fingers, and I squirm against his hand.

“Do you know what I love about women?” Dean breathes in my ear. “I love that they can keep coming over and over again…” I whimper in response as he starts kissing my neck again and pulling his fingers from inside me to circle my clit.

I open my eyes and notice Sam has crawled off of his chair onto a towel in the sand. He’s sprawled out on his stomach, and his back is rising slowly up and down as if he’s sleeping. I can’t help but appreciate the swell of his tight ass as the light of the flames dance over his naked, exposed body.

“He’ll be out for a while after that ride with you.” Dean murmurs against my ear before he licks along the edge of it. I stifle a moan as my attention returns to the older Winchester.

He’s pressing harder against my clit, and I feel that pleasure building within me again. I extend my legs out a bit and clench the muscles in my thighs and lower abs as that pleasure coils tighter and tighter between my legs. Dean notices that I’m getting close and rubs steadily faster until I’m desperately clutching at his neck with little gasps and moans; my muscles are straining from how tight I’m clenching them. He backs off abruptly, and I whine in frustration.

“God, Dean, don’t stop!” I beg and shamelessly try to press myself against his hand. He just chuckles darkly.

“No, I think I’m going to torture you a little more…”

He resumes his movements after a pause but only rubs my clit with the lightest pressure. His painfully slow pace is driving me crazy. I’m desperately arching my body up into his hand, but Dean keeps pulling back just enough so I can’t grind against his touch to achieve the pressure I truly need.

“ _Please_ , Dean. Please, I-I can’t…” My pleading becomes incoherent, and I’m clawing desperately at his shoulders. My head tilts back as I continually gasp and whine at Dean’s slow, unrelenting torture.

“Tell me what you need.” Dean licks and nips at my exposed neck, sucking a dark mark onto the skin.

“ _More_ ,” I cry.

“Be more specific,” he growls in my ear.

“Rub me harder,” I utter hoarsely. Dean immediately increases the pressure on my clit with his fingers. I moan in relief as my body reaches for that burning pleasure again.

“Faster,” I gasp, voice high and breathless. I’m clenching my muscles again as Dean rubs me quickly and firmly, barreling me closer to orgasm. I hold my breath until the pleasure bursts uncontrollably within me again, and a loud moan is ripped from my throat as the intense orgasm rocks my body. Dean’s hand never stops as I arch my back and press into his hand to continue through it. My ragged breathing slows a little as my orgasm begins to subside.

“ _God_ , you are beautiful…” He whispers against my lips as he hungrily claims them again. “Especially when you come,” he murmurs between kisses.

I shift in his lap, and Dean lifts me up off of him enough so I can move my right leg over to the other side of him. I settle back down on his lap and straddle him, winding my legs around him and the back of the chair so I can press and rub my wetness against his shaft. He groans and continues to ravish my mouth while his hands run up my back and into my hair. I let my hand drop between us to lightly rub the tip of his dick, spreading the bead of precome around the head before curling my hand around his shaft and stroking slowly. My strokes are soft, slow, and teasing, and Dean groans into my mouth in frustration.

Finally he can’t take my teasing anymore, and he bats my hand away before he repositions my hips and he thrusts up into me. I gasp at the sudden feeling of Dean buried deeply inside me, and Dean pulls me tight against his lap. Then he’s right back to devouring my mouth as he rocks and thrusts against me. We continue his rhythm while clutching at each other and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Dean winds his fingers in my hair and pulls my head back to expose my throat to his hot, wet mouth. I card my fingers into his hair and pull his head back from my neck to return the favor. I kiss and lick down his neck, grazing my teeth along his throat and earning myself a harsh groan from his lips before continuing along my path to the other side of his neck and down his shoulder. He pulls my hips down hard onto him and grinds us together until I feel that familiar pleasure ignite again. “Jesus, Dean…” I moan breathlessly into his ear as I feel myself nearing orgasm again.

Dean rocks into me harder and faster, and I bite into his shoulder as our pleasure spills over. He’s holding me tightly against him as he finally grunts out his orgasm, and I cling just as tightly as I shout and shatter around him. Our harsh breathing mingles together in the air as we collapse against each other and slowly come down from our euphoria.

We hear a low whistle coming from beside us, and we turn our heads to see Sam ogling us from his spot in the sand. He’s sitting up and leaning back on his hands with the towel draped around his lap.

“Well damn, you two. If you wanted to fuck each other’s brains out so badly you should have just told me to get lost in the first place,” he laughs as he teases us. Dean and I breathlessly laugh too, our bodies slick with sweat. I’m still sprawled on top of him, and his dick is still deep inside me. Dean presses his forehead against mine as he tries to slow his breathing.

“Sammy,” he exhales, “I don’t think I can share her with you anymore.”

I look into Dean’s startling green eyes and see affection brimming around the edges. I can feel my cheeks redden even more despite my already flushed appearance.

Sam laughs and smiles at us. “Ya, I kind of figured that.”


End file.
